


How could you?

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [4]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: Ross's feelings after finding out Elizabeth's lies
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	How could you?

I see Demelza holding her hand as she had slapped Elizabeth. I hear the sound of the slap and then see the tears in her eyes. "GET OUT!" I shout at her, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I feel the rage curse through me and then stop as I see Julia's big eyes look at me, full of fear. "Baby," I whisper as I pick her up and hold her tightly, "it's okay, daddy's not angry at you... I'm sorry baby..." Julia looks at me and then I see Demelza walk towards me. "It's okay my girl," Demelza whispers to Julia as she takes her from me. "Prudie," I say slowly, "Prudie, can you take the children to the park with Jud, take the money from the side, treat them to anything they want..." Prudie looked at me and nodded. 

I look at Prudie carrying Jeremy and holding Julia's hand. "Tell me again," I say to Elizabeth, "I didn't fuck you?" I see Demelza cringe beside me. Elizabeth looks up at me, and for the first time in my life I feel hatred. Hatred for a human being, someone who I once loved, who I admired once. "I didn't fuck you," she says looking at me. 

I have to sit down. "I saw you both," I hear Demelza say. "I spiked his drink," Elizabeth says so blasé that I feel the urge for the first time in my life to hit a woman. I turn my head from her. "Why?" I hear Demelza ask, "why did you do this to us? Do you still love Ross..." 

___

I feel such anger. I don't hear her answer, it doesn't matter, because I don't love her, at this moment I hate her with every bone in my body. I stand up in anger. "I missed my son being born," I shout out angrily, "I missed out on seeing Julia and Jeremy for weeks on end, I missed out on so much, I missed Julia's first hair cut, I just missed Julia, I missed the little things, like putting her to bed, making her breakfast."

"I missed out on the first few months of Jeremy life, I missed the last few precious weeks of Demelza's pregnancy with him, the stress of it nearly caused her to have a stroke, I nearly missed him being born because of your lies... is that what you're telling me?"

I just see her nod.

"And above all I couldn't protect my wife from an attack," I say angrily, "she was abused in front of our son..." I take a deep breath as I feel the emotions rise up in me. "She moved out, and she and our children wasn't safe..." 

"I'm sorry about that," I hear Elizabeth reply coldly, and again I feel like I could hit her, "that was never the plan..." I look at her, I feel burning rage, burning hatred for her. "What was your plan?" I spit out at her, "why would you do this to us?"

Her reply floors me that I literally fall onto the couch in shock. "You moved on so quickly from me," she repeats. I breathe heavily, the anger running through my veins. "You fucked my cousin when I was being mother fucking shot at in Afghanistan, you got engaged to him even though you were engaged to me and you want to say I moved on quickly..." 

I feel my Demelza hold my hand and I feel calm. "Get out of my house," I say to Elizabeth, "I want you to get out of my house, I despise you, I have never felt as much anger as I do now... I could quite happily hit you right now..." Elizabeth looked at him shocked. "I want you to get out," I whisper again as I look at Demelza. "Calm down my love," Demelza whispers, "calm down..."

"What's going on?" I hear Francis ask as he walks in with Geoffrey Charles. "Ask your Goddamn wife!" I exclaim angrily. "I think maybe you both should go," Demelza says slowly, "I will see you out..." I look at her as she stands up, my loyal wife, the love of my life, the mother of my children. 

___

I sigh angrily as they leave and just stare at the photo of myself and my kids, Julia, Jeremy, Drake and Sam, I nearly lost them because of someone who I once thought was my life. "Are you okay?" I hear Demelza ask. I turn and face her. "All the time lost," I whisper to her, "All the time lost with them..." I feel her come up to me and for the first time in months she touches my upper body and leans in to be hugged, initiating the contact. 

"We won't lose any more time," she whispers to me, "not because of her..." I turn and face her. "My love," I whisper, "Oh my love..." and for the first time in months I feel her tongue slip into my mouth and I lean into her body. "I'm sorry," Demelza whispered, "I am not innocent in this..." I look at her. "Don't ever apologize for that bitch," I whisper. She just looks at me and smiles and then before I know it she is leading me upstairs....


End file.
